Ivona Rambosek
“''The world says, an alone human cannot accomplish a big task, but see the sun as it shines through itself.” : ―Her parents to her '''Ivona Rambosek '''is the main protagonist of Disney's, ''Big Hero 6 The Series ''(which is itself based and a sequel series on the Disney's 2014 animated feature film, ''Big Hero 6). Background Official Description Ivona is a cool confident girl with fantastic style. She's fun to be with and an incredibly loyal friend. She uses her creativity (and her huge network of friends and fans) to help people. She also inspires her friends Hiro and others to share her gift that god gives to them and make their dreams come true. Along the way, she even rediscovers her own inner might too! Etymology * The name Ivona is a feminine name from Serbian origin which meaning, "gift from god". Based on birth certificate, her name is in Javanese written as "이보나 램 보섹" (Ivona Rambosek). Personality Ivona, as her grandmother describes, "stands apart from the crowd". She is headstrong, strong-willed, practically fearless, and physically capable. Although she is a nice, playful and helpful girl who has some insecurities about her abilities and identity, however, she remains a strong and mostly confident character, who tends to be stubborn and has an open mind. She cares about life, is impulsive sometimes, observant, and resourceful. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally stubborn to back away from new challenges. Her's spirited and tenacious attitude kept her dreams of experiencing life beyond her alive. When she had to accomplish a mission for her life, Ivona did not put her focus on the potentially devastating outcome of her mission, but the unity between her love for her family. Though this would ultimately benefit all parties, this mindset is perhaps Ivona's greatest flaw. In being heroic and deathly devoted to her goals, she can be narcissistic in that she is willing to endanger the lives of others in order to prove she is capable of confronting her ambitions without fail. When others confront Ivona on mortifying, and though she denied accusations, she knew - deep down - that what is was correct. It was revealed that she is not much prideful, as she would without any doubt sympathize who she is and believe in herself with the help of her parents, that individuality may prevent her from disgrace herself. Ivona approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested the most fearsome beasts and impossible obstacles across the journey while relying almost solely on her own intelligence. Accept Hiro, she is active and smart than him, though she is whimsical, voluble, friendly, socialized and courteously acceptable to others due to her bold essence. She is also empathetic, and looks to help herself by helping and understanding others first. This is most notably seen when she puts hours worth of focus on coming to understand others and the reasonings behind others own inner-demons. In doing so, she was able to exhibit self-loving wisdom (specifically regarding how one should look inside themselves for strength and guidance, and not in someone else). Ivona would later use this to encourage herself during her darkest hour. She didn't care about herself and her life when it comes to the point, safety of her loved ones and friends from danger. When not an only single accession left, she unaccompanied use her proficiency to get out of any peril, as seen in many scenes, for example when Yama attacked Baymax; when the Big Hero 6 and she visits an Muirahara woods island, where Hiro and his team members are not in an superhero armor, she is the only one who doesn't care of herself. She runs and climbs zip lining through tress and hot showers to save Baymax and so she did it without anyone's help though she proved and remembered her father's words. Thats makes her habit of state of amazement to others. Ivona is extremely sympathetic and caring, which drives her to perform life-threatening stunts for what she genuinely believes to be the greater good.Although she is sometimes rash, she understands the importance of teamwork and learns to be less rash with the help of Hiro. Eventually, this makes Ivona a marvelous girl. As she grew up with experiences, Ivona discovered more about herself. She came to realize that no one can define who you are, other than yourself; she was neither meant to be devoted solely to the work or solely to the people, but to herself. Physical appearance Ivona is a beautiful young adolescent girl of native Japanese and Serbian decent. She is 13- year old, 4'9" (151 cm) tall in height and has slender built. Rather, she has amber eyes, tortilla hair and fair skin, with somehow thik eyelashes, down turned shaped eyes, deep chestnut eye brows and coral lips. Ivona's wardrobe has been exclusive from others as she have a meritorious fashion kinesthesia. Ivona is described as a "Modern Era Girl" who knows style of living''. She wore various outfits and hairstyles related to the current occasions. As first enlighten to Big Hero 6, she oftenly found in a casual outfit. In which she wore a lavender-colored sleeveless one piece dress above the knees, above it a black leather hoodie jacket with caramel furs neckline and black boots sneakers underneath. Also her hairstyle is in open half ponytail downwords with sidebreads. After that in second episode, as of first-ever met with Big Hero 6, she oftenly found in a vantablack high-waist jeans, ivory hoodie jacket, lilac sneakers with charcoal soaks, and she has her hair style in high-ponytail. Powers and Abilities * '''Athleticism and Physical Strength:' Growing up on an that natural environment has provided Ivona to use her physical agility to traverse throughout it. She is a superjock, strong- willed and practically fearless. Ivona is physically dominant, as she was seen zip-lining and running at a fast pace without losing stamina. She can climb, jump, lift and uphold easily. She is sporty, energetic, courageous, and daring who takes up every challenge. She has an athlete built and flexible. *'Intelligence:' As compared to others especially Hiro as they both are of same age, she is also intellectual and clever. Although not a prodigy but despite Hiro, she is more smarter and active than him who attracts others rapidly, especially due to her bold, developed and socialized personality. Because of that, she quickly recognized other's behavior, identify strengths and weaknesses. She is skilled and talented in every way who tends to be clever, perspicacious, innovative, knowledgeable, enlightened, responsible, creative, comprehending, exceptional, highbrow, brainstorming, imaginative, ingenious and has a sharp mind. Especially, she immensely loves space science, as a prodigy. As she wants to become an astronaut in future to explore and experience new objects. * Other Talents: Ivona as described she is a perceptive, who is talented in every field. She is a symphonic and melodic singer, a danseuse, an expert cook, a master sailor, voyager and a navigator, a selfie expert and photographer, despite young age she knows to drive two- wheeler vehicles i. e. whereas she herself owned a Honda Activa that her parents gives to her. Ivona is fluent in both languages, Javanese and English. She is a self assured and oraganized, positive, articulate, initiative, futuristic, polyglot, persuasive, has an excellent negotiating skills, critical thinker, strategic planner, has a good communication- interaction skills, has a self- control, a brilliant decision maker, a great leader, a perfect problem solver and has an ability to focus. She is confident and remains strong. Equipments Ivona uses temporary equipments, for different occasions. *'Hoverboard': As Ivona has an immense love for space science and technology. She herself invented a skateboard type air board that is capable to fly in the air . As the Howerboard has a special secret features that she programmed in it. She used this many times in the series. *'Oar': She used Oar, as this is specified for voyaging and sailing purpose for boat, canoe or ship. As, Ivona is a master sailor she used oar as her weapon to fought others when it necessary; or she used it sometimes to describe herself. Relationships focused on Ivona Rambosek.]] Gallery ''available for Ivona Rambosek.]] Trivia *Ivona along with Hiro, are the duel proganists of Disney's Big Hero 6 The Series. *Mostly shown in the series, she is left-handed. *She and her family is of native Serbian decent. Due to a fact that, her great-great grandparents was from Serbia, and are fully Serbian but they shift to Japan. *Ivona is the one, who knows Hiro personally, due to family rapport. *As of much physical differences between the characters, while Hiro has a slight gap between his teeths, Ivona has a dimple on her left cheek when she smiles. *Though not an official member and a part of Big Hero 6, but she serves as a helping hand and involved in their vocations. Even though, Ivona be acquainted their alter ego secret identies. *Animators put a considerable amount of effort into ensuring Ivona's hair added to her performance. They did so by developing new software to give the hair a realistic look. They also changed her hairstyle in different scenes, depending on her current action.